falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Irmandade de Aço (Costa Leste)
Paladino Ashur (anteriormente) Paladino Bael Paladino Glade Paladino Hoss Paladino Gunny Paladino Kodiak Paladino Tristan Paladino Vargas Knight Captain Cade Knight Captain Colvin Knight Captain Durga Knight Captain Dusk Knight Captain Gallows Knight Captain Larsen Knight Sergeant Gavil Senior Scribe Neriah Cavaleira Lucia Cavaleiro Rhys Lone Wanderer (Cavaleiro ) Cavaleiro Artemis The Scribe (anteriormente) Scribe Haylen Escriba Bigsley Escriba Vallincourt Escriba Yearling Iniciado Clarke Iniciado Pek Rogue knight (anteriormente) |parent =Irmandade de Aço |divisions =Lyons' Pride 2nd Monument Defense Detachment Water Distribution Network Recon Squad Gladius |related =Brotherhood Outcasts |footer = The Citadel, quartel general da Irmandade de Aço em Capital Wasteland. Membros notáveis fora de Citadel. Bandeira usada em Capital Wasteland, 2277. }} A Irmandade de Aço da Costa Leste é uma divisão da Irmandade de Aço que foi fundada pelo Ancião Owyn Lyons. Seu quartel general é a Citadel, uma fortaleza imponente construída sob as ruínas do Pentágono na borda do que costumava ser Washington, D.C. A partir de 2287, eles são liderados por Arthur Maxson, o último descendente da venerada família Maxson. Sobre seu comando, a Irmandade se tornou uma potência militar principal na região, capaz de projetar seu poder e influência ao longo da Costa Leste. História Após a destruição do Enclave na Costa Oeste, a Irmandade enviou uma força expedicionária para Washington D.C com intuito de fazer contato com a Irmandade de Aço no Centro Oeste, investigar relatos de super mutantes em Capital Wasteland e recuperar qualquer tecnologia avançada. Liderados pelo Paladino Owyn Lyons, o grupo que incluía Henry Casdin, Ishmael Ashur, Reginald Rotchild e a filha de 3 anos de Lyons, Sarah O contato com o capítulo Centro-Oeste não foi bem-sucedido, então grupo viajou para Pittsburgh. A cidade naquela época estava sendo aterrorizada por wildmen, trogs, slavers, e invasores. As forças de Lyons varreram a cidade, destruindo muitos hostis e sofrendo apenas uma baixa: Ishmael Ashur. Acreditando que ele estava morto, a Irmandade incorporou as crianças sobreviventes a suas fileiras e prosseguiu rumo a Washington D.C. Na sua chegada, os ermos fora da cidade estavam cobertos de super mutantes. Atacando de frente, fizeram com que os mutantes recuassem para as ruínas de Washington D.C. e ganharam respeito dentre a população local. Sua investigação do Pentágono levou-os a descoberta de diversas peças de tecnologia avançada, incluindo Liberty Prime. A descoberta garantiu a Owyn Lyons o cargo de Ancião e uma mudança em suas ordens: ao invés de retornar para o Oeste, a expedição deveria estabelecer presença permanente na área. Eles estabeleceram sua base, a Cidadela, nas ruínas do Pentágono. A maneira de lidar com as pessoas em Pittsburgh e em Washington acabaram influenciando as características de liderança de Lyons. A diretriz primária da Irmandade era recuperar e preservar tecnologia avançada, no entanto o destacamento do Ancião Lyons assumiu uma atitude mais humanitária em relação aos habitantes não hostis dos ermos. Quando os Anciões em Lost Hils descobriram sobre estas novas prioridades, eles tiraram todo o suporte ao capítulo, apesar de ainda os considerarem como parte da Irmandade. O capítulo sofreu um grande golpe quando um número considerável de membros abandonaram em protesto e formaram a Brotherhood Outcasts. Foi nesse período de enfraquecimento e isolamento que foi possível para a Enclave, tendo se realocado de Nova Califórnia, estabelecer uma Base de Operações em Raven Rock, para fazer o seu movimento. Eles se apoderaram do Project Purity e estabeleceram nas redondezas alguns entrepostos de Washington. Porém, com a assistência do Lone Wanderer, a Irmandade conseguiu erradicar a presença do Enclave na região; expulsando-os primeiro do Project Purity até sua fortaleza final em Adams Air Force Base. O destino do Enclave após esses eventos permanece um mistério. Apesar do sucesso da Irmandade com o Project Purity e a guerra contra a Enclave, a organização continuou a ter problemas. Lyons eventualmente falece em 2278, com a liderança passando para sua filha Sarah Lyons. Pouco tempo depois de ser nomeada como anciã ela foi morta em combate sem um sucessor nomeado. Na crise de liderança que se seguiu, a Irmandade repetidamente nomeou e depôs um líder ineficaz atrás do outro até Arthur Maxson assumir a liderança. Em 2283, Arthur Maxson foi nomeado como ancião com 16 anos, o mais novo na história da Irmandade, depois de demonstrar habilidades excepcionais como um guerreiro capaz e diplomata ao derrotar o super mutante líder Shepherd e intermediar pacificamente com os Brotherhood Outcasts, os trazendo ao grupo. Em 2287, a Irmandade na Costa Leste estabeleceu contato com Lost Hills e recebeu ativamente suporte do Oeste. Durante este tempo, eles começaram a fazer planos de não somente controlar Capital Wasteland, mas a costa marítima leste inteira. Para completar este objetivo, eles começaram a construir um dirigível massivo chamado de ''Prydwen'', usando partes do Mobile Crawler da Enclave de Adams Air Force Base. O desenvolvimento e processo de construção demoraram um total de seis anos, dois projetando a Prydwen e o dobro disso a construindo. Durante este tempo, a Irmandade enviou três missões de batedores à Comunidade: primeiro, um grupo de voluntários foi a Comunidade, então Recon Squad Artemis liderada pelo Paladino Brandis e Recon Squad Gladius liderada pelo Paladino Danse. O primeiro time de batedores foi extremamente bem sucedido. Eles trouxeram caixas cheias de tecnologia e documentos pré-guerra e o primeiro reconhecimento pós-guerra da área. Artemis já não teve tanta sorte com seus problemas se iniciando em seu ponto área de chegada em Malden. Emboscados por Atiradores diretamente do Vertibird, o que resultou no abandono e curto-circuito manual de suas armaduras potentes (para evitar que elas fossem capturadas) e na morte de quatro cavaleiros. Os sobreviventes rumaram ao Pátio de treinamento da Guarda Nacional para se reagrupar, que estava infestado com feral ghouls, o que resultou na morte de outro cavaleiro. Brandis e seu escriba partiram para investigar Revere satellite array pré-guerra, mas ele estava infestado com super mutantes que tomaram o segundo dos últimos membros da equipe. O único sobrevivente era o oficial comandante, Paladino Brandis, que percorreu o caminho até um bunker nuclear pré-guerra, e se abrigou lá até tanto a Irmandade ou outra pessoa o encontrar. Três anos mais tarde, a Recon Squad Gladius entrou na região procurando por tecnologia e documentos valiosos. Eles encontraram resistência invasores similar à que Artemis sofreu e ao longo de várias semanas conseguiu assegurar uma base de operações na Delegacia de Cambridge mas perdeu quatro cavaleiros em vários confrontos. Depois de descobrir sinais avançados originando-se do Instituto, Danse enviou um sinal de emergência à Irmandade, que, depois de diversos atrasos técnicos, respondeu ao enviar a Prydwen à Comunidade, dominado o horizonte enquanto era escoltada por Vertibird para que as pessoas da Comunidade os vissem. A Irmandade estabeleceu uma base permanente no Aeroporto de Boston e reforçou a posição da Gladius na delegacia de polícia. Neste ponto a Irmandade começou a impor seus ideais sobre a Comunidade e investigar as leituras de energias misteriosas provenientes de o Instituto. Principais postos avançados e locais A Irmandade na Costa Leste é um dos principais poderes militares ostentando vastos suprimentos, mão de obra, tecnologia de ponta, e pesquisa científica em todos os campos, permitindo-lhes manter o poder e influenciar toda a costa leste. Eles detêm muitas fortalezas e bases em todo ermo, incluindo as seguintes: Capital Wasteland Estúdio de Rádio da GNR Em 2277, quando Owyn Lyons era ancião, a Irmandade possuía forte presença na Galaxy News Radio, uma estação de rádio noticiário no centro de Washington DC, o local era tatica e estrategicamente importante por estar no coração de DC. Os status do entreposto em 2287 é desconhecida. Washington Memorial Também em 2277, uma pequena unidade da Irmandade composta por cinco soldados estava estacionada ali para defender o memorial, nele, havia uma antena da GNR no seu cume. Infelizmente, por causa do caos vigente na área (com escravagistas no Memorial Lincoln, a Talon Company, Super Mutantes e o Enclave em uma batalha tripla para cercar o capitólio, e com os Super Mutantes ocupando o Arquivo Nacional e os numerosos bunkers, que, ironicamente foram estabelecidos pela própria Irmandade após tentar avançar para o Memorial Lincoln), as baixas eram muitas e o sinal do satélite costumava cair com frequência. Após um incidente desconhecido, o satélite ficou irreparável. Pennsylvania Avenue A Irmandade tem uma pequena área de descanso e reabastecimento nos restos bombardeados da Casa Branca, eles raramente descansam, devido aos ataques constantes de Super Mutantes contra o lugar. Livraria Arlington A Irmandade possui forte presença na Arlington Library (oficialmente a livraria do congresso), onde, em 2277, o Ancião Lyons colocou o Escriba Yearling ali para procurar por livros intactos do pré-Guerra. Eles também deviam eliminar os raiders que se alojaram na livraria e haviam se tornado um incomôdo para os soldados que andavam pela livraria em busca de livros. Projeto Pureza Chegando próximo ao fim da guerra contra o Enclave, a Irmandade estabeleceu-se no complexo cientifíco conhecido como Projeto Pureza, sob o Memorial Jefferson. A Irmandade firmou uma parceria com os Serviços de Segurança de Rivet City para ajudá-los com o transporte de água e na proteção do local. Não se sabe o que aconteceu com o Projeto em 2287. Base Adams da Força Aérea Após a destruição do Enclave, a Irmandade estabeleceu uma central de operações em Adams, lá eles recolheram todo material possível para a construção da Prydwen. A Cidadela A Cidadela é o bastião da Irmandade de Aço da Costa Leste. Construída nas ruínas do Pentágono, o pátio é reservado para o treinamento de inciantes, que são treinados pelo Paladino Gunny. De lá, é possível ir para o Laboratório, onde os escribas tediosamente realizam seus deveres. O Paladino Bael é o encarregado da segurança nas cercanias da Cidadela, enquanto o Capitão Cavaleiro Colvin (via Sarah Lyons) é o encarregado da segurança interior. Cercando a área central do Liberty Prime estão as Alas A e B. Na Ala-A estão as camâras do conselho (também conhecido como Grande Salão), onde eles planejam as operações futuras operações ou dirigem unidades de campo. Duas passagens conectam ao Grande Salão. A sala mais ao norte é conhecida como a "Cova dos Leões", que serve como salão de descanso e suprimento apenas para membros do Lyons Pride. Comunidade A Irmandade da Costa Leste possuí inumeras fortalezas pela Comunidade, eles as usam como bases avançadas para facilitar suas operações contra O Instituto e outras abominações da Comunidade. A Prydwen A base principal de operações da Irmandade na Comunidade. A Prydwen serve como abrigo aéreo, portando todos os elementos essenciais para fazer suas operações possíveis; incluindo um quartel, instalações de pesquisa e desenvolvimento, ala médica, estoque de munições, e mais. O Intendente Teagan comanda a Ordem da Espada na estiva da Prydwen, ele também está encarregado do suprimento do estoque no aeroporto, ele incumbiu o Cavaleiro-Sargento Gavil como responsável pelo aeroporto. A Intendente Ingram comanda a Ordem do Escudo na baía das power armors, seu trabalho é manter a Prydwen flutuando e consertar quaisquer equipamento que os soldados trouxerem. Ela também ficou responsável dos reparos do Liberty Prime para que a Irmandade possa destruir o Instituto. O Intendente Quinlan comandava a Ordem da Pena de seus aposentos no deque principal. Seu dever era organizar relatório de escribas e coordenar missões para recuperação de pesquisas do pré-Guerra. Fora das três ordens, o Cavaleiro-Capitão Cade reside na ala médica, tratando de soldados feridos e avaliando recrutas se eles já estão prontos para o combate. Cade é o que se nega a liberar o Paladino Brandis de volta ao serviço até o Sole Survivor completar A Opção Nuclear para a Irmandade ou Mass Fusion para o Instituto enquanto trabalhando para a Ferrovia. O Capitão-Lanceiro Kells comanda a força áerea da Irmandade e o deque de comando da Prydwen. Aeroporto de Boston Usado como atracadouro da Prydwen, o Aeroporto de Boston possui praticamente as mesmas funcionalidades que a Prydwen. A Irmandade usa o aeroporto como base de operações avançadas para todas suas ações na Comunidade. Suprimentos são estocados aqui, junto aos restos de Liberty Prime, que a Irmandade reconstruirá para combater o Instituto. Os melhores soldados da Irmandade estão estacionados na área em que o Prime é montado, soldados do ranque Paladino-Estrela para cima podem ser encontrados patrulhando a passarela em torno do Prime. Atrás da plataforma do Liberty Prime está o estoque, onde o Cavaleiro-Sargento Gavil guarda todas as rações apropriadamente, além de suprir soldados com equipamento. Sobre a plataforma de pouso, está uma área recreativa. Bancos, máquinas de venda e comidas servem para que os soldados relaxem antes de partir. Delegacia de Cambridge A Delegacia de Cambridge é a base principal de operações do Esquadrão de Reconhecimento Gladius, e serve como "porto seguro na tempestade" para a Irmandade e facilita missões afastadas da Prydwen. Antes da chegada da Prydwen, um esquadrão de seis homens (liderados pelo Paladino Danse) capturou a estação de necróticos ferozes. Quando ela chegou, todavia, os ghouls se tornaaram apenas um incomôdo comparado aos ataques de sintéticos contra a Delegacia. Agora ela funciona como local de descanso e reabastecimento antes de soldados irem para o caos da Comunidade, ela possui um local de pouso para vertbirds e uma estação de power armor sob a delegacia. Sociedade A Irmandade de Aço é uma ordem neo-cavaleira-militar que floresceu das cinzas do exército americano na Costa Oeste nos anos que se seguiram da devastação de 2077. Os princípios da organização incluem a erradicação de mutantes e sintéticos, e a veneração da tecnologia. A Irmandade nunca se interessou em compartilhar seus recursos com forças exteriores ou com as comunidades da wasteland, considerando-os muito ignorantes e irresponsáveis para possuir tecnologia avançada, embora o capítulo do leste seja mais leniente que suas contrapartes do Oeste. Apesar de sua obsessão com tecnologia, eles a consideram perigosa e incontrolável. O capítulo do Leste geralmente é beneficiente para com a humanidade, mas de maneira mais direta. Eles caçam mutantes hostis, ferais e sintéticos, e mantém tecnologias perigosas de mãos malévolas e mal-intencionadas. Embora as tecnologias obviamente fossem trazer benefícios para a wasteland, lees não gostam de dividi-la devido ao seu alto pontencial de uso irresponsável, e preferem controlar a tecnologia e usá-la para o bem do povo da wasteland. É uma crença forte dentro da Irmadade que o populacho não é capaz de possuir armas ou tecnologias avançadas. Eles acreditam que se qualquer um possuir armas avançadas, os ermos eriam muitos mais caóticos e perigosos. Todavia, o capítulo do Leste parece ser mais receptativo acerca de estrangeiros portando armas de energia. Ademais, a Irmandade está disposta a trocar algumas de suas tecnologias com as comunidades em troca de suprimentos e até de obra, tendo como exemplo os acordos com a Segurança de Rivet City e Diamond City. O desdém da Irmandade de super mutantes e sintéticos vem de sua crença de que tais "abominações" são o resultado direto de experiências cientifícas desleixadas. Eles culpam o uso desajuizado das civilizações do pré-Guerra como responsável pela destruição do planeta, e ativamente procuram impedir um segundo apocalipse mantendo monopólio de tecnologia e armas avançadas. Recentemente, assim como os cavaleiros dos tempos antigos, o capítulo do Leste da Irmandade tem se dedicado à justiça para os fracos e menos afortunados. Obviamente, ghouls e super mutantes não são incluídos, já que a Irmandade os considera extremamente perigosos. Ao invés de ser mais sigilosa, a Irmandade tem sido muito mais assertiva nas políticas da wasteland. Eles continuam sua missão de preservar e desenvolver tecnologias. Suas motivações na maioria das vezes é dúbia para àqueles fora de suas fileiras. Membros da BoS não são pessoas de se sacanear. O contingente da Cosa Leste quando fora fundada acabou "se tornando nativa" sob a liderança do Ancião Owyn Lyons. Lyons sentiu que a Irmandade deveria ser responsável pela proteção do povo de Capital Wasteland da ameaça super mutante; uma noção que não se esvaiu por inteira no Ancião Maxson, que continua usando seus soldados para combater super mutantes e outras ameaças. É evidente que no ano de 2287, a Irmandade se tornou uma força incomparável na região, atraindo recrutas na área. O que começou com a Irmandade da Costa Leste protegendo pessoas de super mutantes e raiders levou para a derrota do Enclave a distribuição gratuita de água limpa para a população, tornando-os na facção governante em Capital Wasteland. Baseado em informações extraídas de diálogos, terminais e holofitas, a Irmandade parece ter se envolvido politicamente em um Ordensstaat («Ordem-Estado»), semelhante a Ordem Teutônica, governando diretamente Capital Wasteland como um "país" independente. Adicionalmente, ela parece estar preocupada com o futuro, tentando construir mais tecnologias avançadas, diferente de suas contrapartes no Oeste. Militar A estrutura militar da Irmandade da Costa Leste é formada para treinar os soldados e pilotos mais capazes, além de educando-os em tecnologias para encontrar escribas em potencial. * Escudeiros são crianças muito jovens para treinar como iniciados, mas podem servir as várias necessidades de membros mais velhos da Irmandade. Em troca eles aprendem conceitos básicos, como estrutura militar, preparo para combate e lealdade que os ajudará quando eles forem velhos o suficiente para se tornarem iniciados. Escudeiros de vez em quando acompanham cavaleiros exemplares em missões, sob as ordens do Capitão-lanceiro Kells, para presenciar combate apenas como observadores; * Iniciados são membros nascidos dentro da Irmandade ou forasteiros patrocinados que treinam para se tornarem cavaleiros, escribas ou lanceiros; * Aspirantes é uma patente usada para quem está sendo treinado por um oficial superior como um paladino ou um cavaleiro-comandante para se tornar um cavaleiro. Eles estão um grau acima dos iniciados; * Lanceiros são a espinha dorsal da recém formada força aérea da Irmandade. Sem eles a Irmandade não seria capaz de operar suas vastas frotas de VB-01 e VB-02. * Cavaleiros são membros juramentados que servem a Irmandade há um tempo considerável. Eles são soldados profissionais, e são o esteio das forças terrestres. * Paladinos são a elite da Irmandade, veteranos que costumam ser comandantes de campo ou líderes de times de elite. * Escribas são o cérebro da Irmandade. Eles são responsáveis pelo desenvolvimento e pesquisa de toda tecnologia, assim como pela manutenção de sistemas avançados, armas e armaduras e quaisquer outros aparelhos. * Sentinelas é uma patente rara, dada apenas aos melhores e mais dedicados soldados da Irmandade. A última Sentinela conhecida foi Sarah Lyons, filha do Ancião Owyn Lyons; ela era a comandante de campo mais alta depois do Ancião, e comandava a Lyon's Pride, um esquadrão de elite dos melhores soldados. Não se sabe se a Pride ainda opera em 2287. O Sole Survivor pode conseguir essa patente após terminar a quest Um Novo Amanhecer. Alguns outros membros da facção no Aeroporto de Boston irão eventualmente conseguir a Patente de Sentinela assim que a quest principal for completada Algum momento depois de 2277 a Irmandade formou uma força aérea com Vertibirds capturados. Os pilotos recebem o título de lanceiros. Com todo o sucesso recente da Irmandade incluindo a derrota do Enclave e a subsequente aquisição de toda sua tecnologia, incluindo suas power armors e armas; a reintegração dos Desertores da Irmandade, a divisão da Costa Lesta está no zênite de seu poder. Eles têm acesso a Vertibirds, power armors e armas de energia. Eles agora possuem um novo, melhorado e reconstruído Liberty Prime, e a Prydwen, um dirigível colossal desenvolvido pela própria Irmandade, que segundo o Paladino Danse, abriga tropas o suficiente para o "ofensiva em larga escala". Graças a sua política de recrutamento aberto, seus números aumentaram exponencialmente. Em luz de sua recém adquirida frota de Vertibirds, a Irmandade frequentemente realiza ataques aéreos na Comunidade, um bom exemplo são as missões Espólios de Guerra e A Batalha de Bunker Hill. Times de patrulha e de choque são frequentemente deixados pela comunidade para assegurar objetivos valiosos e eliminar indivíduos hostis. Membros Sistema de patentes Exclusivo para a Irmandade de Aço a Costa Leste é o sistema de insíginias patentes entre cavaleiros e paladinos. O sistema é só observado em suas armaduras mas elas aparecem ter a forma baseada em um pentágono, uma possível alusão a sua base de operações. A patente de Iniciado possui uma linha de pentágono, enquanto cavaleiros possuem um pentágono sólido. A insignia de paladino possui um pentágono alongado com uma espada em seu interior e um par de asas nos flancos. Sentinelas e anciões portam o mesmo pentágono com asas mas com um diamante para sentinelas e três para anciões. Forças especiais * Lyon's Pride - o "Orgulho", como conhecida coloquialmente, era uma unidade de elite na divisão da costa leste da Irmandade de Aço do Ancião Lyons. A Pride era liderada pela sentinela Sarah Lyons, filha do Ancião Elder Lyons. Membros da Pride eram escolhidos a dedo, e representava o melhor que Irmandade tinha a oferecer. Eles usam a mesma T-45d power armor padrão exceto pela insígnia da Lyon's Pride no ombro. Em 2287 não há informações acerca do destino da unidade. Relações com o exterior Originalmente, sob o Ancião Lyons, a Irmandade da Costa Leste comerciava com forasteiros, mas em 2277, houveram muitos incidentes que dissuadiram a Irmandade de continuar com tais atividades. A Irmandade também protegia e ajudava na patrulha de assentamentos como Megaton, com escalonamento da ameaça super mutante, eles foram forçados a recuar de muitos lugares chave. Alinhados com a filosofia de Lyons, os cavaleiros e paladinos tentaram proteger os inocentes que eles encontravam na wasteland, e até mesmo recrutá-los se possível. Eles também contratam mercenários quando necessário, como os Reilly's Rangers. Após a libertação do Projeto Pureza, a Irmandade começou a cooperar com a segurança de Rivet City na distribuição de grandes quantidades de água purificada para os vários assentamentos na Capital Wasteland. Os assentamentos incluem: Megaton, Rivet City, Tenpenny Tower, Republic of Dave, Girdershade, Canterbury Commons, e Temple of the Union, Girdershade, Arefu, Little Lamplight, Big Town e Oasis. Eles não servem facções que eles consideram "ruins": Raiders, escravistas de Paradise Falls, Talon Company, Super Mutantes, o Enclave e Brotherhood Outcasts. Em 2287, a divisão da Costa Leste da Irmandade se dividiu em cumprir a visão altruísta do Ancião Lyons e suas crenças tradicionais. Eles são relativamente amigáveis com wastelanders humanos e toleram ghouls sencientes, mas são hostis contra super mutantes, ferais e sintéticos. A Irmandade acredita que forasteiros são muito irresponsáveis para possuir tecnologia avançada. Eles buscam controlar tecnologias avançadas e preferem usá-las eles mesmos. É intrínseco para suas crenças que eles devem se apropriar de tecnologias perigosas que eles podem controlar, e destruir as que ele não pode, como sintéticos. Mantendo o monopólio de tecnologia avançada, a Irmandade espera proteger os inocentes e impedir que ocorra um segundo apocalipse. Diferente da Irmandade na Costa Oeste, a divisão da Costa Leste recruta forasteiros, porém, sob o comando de Maxson, a Irmandade é mais cautelosa e os recruta usando um sistema de patrocínio. Membros da Irmandade podem "patrocinar" um forasteiro para entrar em suas fileiras, tornando-os iniciados. Dessa maneira a Irmandade pode balancear sua necessidade por recrutas e a garantia de lealdade nos novos membros. Tecnologia Em 2277, a Irmandade da Costa Leste usava power armor T-45d; usada entre as tropas de linha de frente. Eles portavam Armas de Energia, rifle laser e a pistola laser. Entretanto, devido à dificuldade em encontrar a mesma, produzir partes e realizar a manutenção armas à laser, e devido ao corte de suprimentos por parte da divisão do Costa Leste, muitos paladinos foram forçados a usar armas tradicionais, como o rifle de assalto. A Irmandade possui acesso à uma arma do pré-Guerra extremamente poderosa, o Liberty Prime, um robô anti-comunista de 12 metros quase invencível com poder de fogo o suficiente para dizimar o que estiver em seu caminho. Em 2277 ele foi destruído por um ataque de mísseis orbitais do Enclave, os Escribas da Cidadela esperam que ele possa ser reconstruído mesmo assim. Após dez anos a Irmandade de Aço transportou seus componentes até a Comunidade e não foi só capaz de reconstruí-lo, mas melhorar seu design original, criando o Liberty Prime MK.2. Depois da guerra contra o Enclave, a Irmandade conseguiu uma vasta frota de Vertibirds e ao arsenal de armas de energia, power armors e muitos outros armamentos avançados. A Guerra da Comunidade A Irmandade é um player importante no destino da Comunidade, se o Sole Survivor decidir se aliar a eles. Antes de derrotar O Instituto, entretanto, eles devem primeiro se estabelecer na região do Aeroporto de Boston, derrotando os super mutantes no Forte Strong e, o mais importante, recuperar o Liberty Prime. Isso requer a ajuda da Dr. Madison Li, uma cientista que anteriormente ajudou a Irmandade no projeto do robô há dez anos antes de partir para a Comunidade e se juntar ao Instituto. Após se infiltrar no Instituto e recrutar a Dr. Li, a Irmandade conseguirá resolver o problema de conectar os membros de Prime, infelizmente o robô colossal requer uma enorme quantidade de energia nuclear, bombas nucleares Mark 28, que só podem ser encontrados respectivamente no quartel general da Mass Fusion, no coração das ruínas de Boston, e em Sentiel Site, localizado no Mar Reluzente. Depois de recuperar as bombas e o agitador de berílio, Prime estará pronto para derrubar o Instituto. Liberty Prime, assistido pela Irmandade, atravessará ondas e ondas de sintéticos enquanto trafega pelas ruínas de Boston (parando brevemente para saudar o memorial de Bunker Hill), até finalmente alcançar as ruínas do I.T.C., onde um grande contingente da Irmandade batalha contra os sintéticos que defendem as ruínas. Enquanto Prime escaneia um ponto fraco para explodir uma entrada para as instalações subterrâneas do Instituto, a Irmandade irá destruir os sintéticos remanescentes que saíram para defender o exterior. Prime encontrará o ponto fraco, e usar seus lasers para abrir um buraco que levará até os abandonados e antigos laboratórios de robótica. O Sole Survivor tomará a frente e receberá ajuda do Ancião Maxson (e o Paladino Brandis, se o jogador completou A Patrulha Perdida apropriadamente), e alguns Cavaleiros-sargentos lendários dependendo do nível do jogador. Maxson não esconderá sua decepção com o Antigo Centro de Robóticas, dizendo que esperava mais do Instituto. Enquanto o esquadrão luta contra mais sintéticos e torretas. Quando eles entram na área de Biociência, Maxson afirma que é "exatamente isso que ele teme", em outras palavras, ciência incontrolável e sem restrições. A Irmandade chega ao átrio onde vários vários caçadores e sintéticos aguardam. Depois de eliminá-los, a Intendente Ingram usará o intercom para informar que é necessário acesso para a área de Sistemas Avançados, mas o bloqueio nas instalações está impedindo a entrada de inimigos. O Sole Survivor se vê forçado a atravessar o escritório do Diretor, onde Shaun está definhando de câncer. O personagem do jogador tem a opção de enganjar em uma última conversa com ele, onde seu filho condenará o Sole Survivor, que tem a opção de se gabar pela vitória ou dar adeus a seu filho. Shaun também pode ser persuadido a dar o código de acesso que desativará os poderosos sintéticos guardando a porta para a Sistemas Avançados. Após desativar o bloqueio (e opcionalmente emitindo a ordem de evacuação, que afetará a reputação do jogador com os Minutemen e Preston Garvey no futuro), o esquadrão entra na Sistemas Avançados, e dali, para o reator nuclear. A Irmandade irá acoplar as cargas explosivas no reator e se teleportar para a cobertura do prédio da Mass Fusion, onde o Sole Survivor pressionará o botão que destruirá o Instituto de uma vez por todas. Alternativamente, se o Sole Survivor decidir destruir o Instituto com os Minutemen, seus companheiros cavaleiros e paladinos irão afirmar que estão nervosos por não serem convidados para a "festa", mostrando inveja do poder de fogo dos Minutemen, e surpresos que eles tinham força para destruir o Instituto. Personagens com nome, entretanto, irão reagir de maneira diferente; a Intendente Ingram falará que mesmo não tendo sido a Irmandade e sim os Minutemen a destruir o Instituto, o trabalho foi feito, não importa o custo, o Intendente Quinlan dirá que aprova a "cratera" no centro de Boston, e que o Sole Survivor deveria ter orgulho. Ele também dirá que foi "engenhoso" usar os Minutemen como "bucha de canhão", minimizando as baixas na Irmandade e revela desgosto para com seus colegas de "mentes fechadas". O Paladino Danse dirá que mesmo que os Minutemen tenham sido usados para encerrar o serviço, no final, tudo que importa é que uma nova era se instaura na Comunidade, não importando quem derrotou o Instituto. O Sole Survivor, dependendo das escolhas feitas até então, irá reter a patente de Cavaleiro ou Paladino, e não sera promovido a Sentinela, já que A Opção Nuclear não foi concluída com a Irmandade. Notas * Um relatório de um cavaleiro encontrado na Prydwen se refere a Irmandade como um "país", mais ou menos implicando que a facção evoluiu para uma Ordensstaat, um conceito político pouco conhecido referente a uma ordem militar que se tornou um estado soberano. Os melhores, e possivelmente os únicos exemplos de Ordensstaat são a Ordem Teutônica depois da invasão da Prússia e a Ordem Militar Soberana de Malta (formalmente conhecidos como Cavaleiros Hospitalares). * A Irmandade da Costa Leste é o único capítulo que possui uma força aérea. Embora no passado tenham existido dirigíveis como a Prydwen para explorar o leste, mas a Irmandade não possuía uma força de Vertibirds até Fallout 4. * O Paladino Danse menciona que a Irmandade uma vez comandou uma pedreira em algum lugar fora mas nas proximidades de Capital Wasteland, referindo a situação como "mais problema do que valia a pena".Diálogo de Danse: "A Irmandade tentou comandar uma pedreira como essa perto de Capital Wasteland. Era mais problema do que valia a pena." * Se o Sole Survivor escolher destruir os sintéticos de Acadia, a Irmandade de Aço irá se estabelecer na Mount Desert Island, usando Acadia como base de operações avançada. * Depois de Espólios da Guerra a Irmandade irá usar o prédio da Mass Fusion como entreposto, a maioria dos soldados dirá que o lugar é uma "mina de ouro" de tecnologia e que os escribas ainda estão procurando o prédio. * Depois de Ad Victoriam, a Irmandade irá assumir o controle de entrepostos militares do pré-Guerra espalhados pela Comunidade. * Em 2287 a Irmandade parece usar uma nova bandeira com o fundo laranja e o logo da IdA em branco, a razão para a mudança é desconhecida. Aparições A Irmandade da Costa Leste aparece me Fallout 3, e na dlc Broken Steel e em Fallout 4. Ela também é mencionada em outros add-ons de Fallout 3, Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt e Mothership Zeta, a facção também é mencionada em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores A Irmandade de Aço da Costa Leste possui algumas semelhanças e diferenças com os capítulos em outros jogos da série Fallout: * Recrutamento de forasteiros também é algo comum em Fallout Tactics e para a "Expedição do Texas" em Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. * Os Desertores da Irmandade, renegados que desertaram da recém estabelecida divisão da Costa Leste são semelhantes ao Circle of Steel em Van Buren. Galeria ''Fallout 3'' Concept08B.jpg|Render da power armor T-45d Concept12B.jpg|Design conceitual das AER9 laser rifle/Enclave plasma pistol/CZ53 personal minigun/Capital Wasteland Concept09B.jpg|Arte conceitual da Cidadela Concept11B.jpg|Arte conceitual de um escriba/ancião Concept10B.jpg|Arte conceitual da Military super sledge/recon armor Fallout 3 PA.jpg|Mmebro da Irmandade de Aço nas ruínas de Washington DC Fallout3 flag 1680x1050.jpg|Soldado na base do Monumento Washington FO3BoSflag.png|Bandeira puída da IdA, como visto no renderizador do G.E.C.K. ''Fallout 4'' Fo4-BoS-logo.png T-51b Armor Fallout 4.png Fo4 launch trailer BoS leader.png|Líder da Irmandade de Aço, Arthur Maxson Referências de:Stählerne Bruderschaft (Ostküste) en:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) es:Hermandad del Acero de Yermo Capital fr:Confrérie de l'Acier (Côte Est) it:Confraternita d'acciaio (costa orientale) pl:Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy ru:Братство Стали (Fallout 3) uk:Братство Сталі (Fallout 3) zh:東岸兄弟會 Categoria:Facções do Fallout 3 Categoria:Facções do Fallout 4 Categoria:Irmandade de Aço Categoria:História de Fallout